jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: The Dino Target/Cast
|General}} /Cast|Dramatis Personæ}} /Episodes|Episodes}} /Ancient Creatures|Ancient Creatures}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /Photos Art|Photos Art}} /Other|Other}}}} This is a list of all the characters that appear in the fanfiction, Jurassic Park: The Dino Target. A''' '''Aiden Giralt Aiden Giralt '''is a paleontologist who is the greatest competence of Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Degler. He and Alan were friends some time ago, but they ceased to be friends when it was discovered that Aiden was stealing some discoveries from Dr. Grant. He, along with his girlfriend, Eva Durst, were hired by InGen to help their scientists in the transport of dinosaur DNA, originally located on Isla Nublar, to Isla Sorna. However, a storm caused the plane where he and his girlfriend were on board to fall in the dark jungles of the island. Due to that plane crash, he and his girlfriend were forced to look for the Worker Village to take refuge from the storm. He is portrayed by Joel McHale. '''Alan Grant Amanda Lee Amanda Lee (née Roxton)' '''was the daughter of ''Professor John Roxton, wife of Ben Lee and mother of Tyler. She was traveling in Costa Rica with her husband and son so that her ex-boyfriend, Paul Kirby, stop insisting on restarting their love relationship. When the illegal parasailing service, Jungle-Soar, came too close to the shores of Isla Sorna, she was attacked by unknown creatures, causing her, her husband, and her son to end up stranded on the island. Due to this event, she would have serious injuries that would end her life. She is portrayed by Drew Barrymore. Anthony Voorhees B''' '''Ben Lee C''' '''Caleb Kennedy Charles Ludlow Cwen Hammond D''' '''Dan Kaushtupper Dan Kaushtupper '''is a groundskeeper takes care of the outside of his boss' manor. He also tends to take good care of John Roxton and often provides assistance to him, but in a very sarcastic and humorous way. The groundskeeper is a middle-aged Caucasian male, with black hair and has a countenance. He wears a maroon hunting cap and a maroon, plaid jacket. He is portrayed by Don Knotts. '''Diego Fernández E''' '''Ellie Degler Elizabeth Hammond Eva Durst Evan Cox F''' '''Fabienne Hart G''' '''Gregor Eversoll H''' '''Holly Graham Holly Graham is the niece of John Roxton, Tyler's cousin, Roxton's work colleague, and responsible for bringing back the InGen dinosaurs through her uncle's hologram machine. She is the hidden true main antagonist of Jurassic Park: The Dino Target. She lives in her uncle's manor, helping him with some of his experiments. Holly is a tall, pretty Caucasian female, with long hair and blue eyes. At first she seemed nice, but when the gang discovered that she was the true mastermind behind the dinosaurs attacks in Burroughs Town, her true colors are revealed to be cruel and vicious, as she tried to frame her uncle to get sent to the jail and make a fortune on his invention. She is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario. Helen Degler I''' '''Ian Malcolm Ian Malcolm is a mathematician who specializes in a branch of mathematics known as "Chaos Theory". Malcolm is the "ironic commentator" on the action and is only possible to listen to some dialogues of him in some recordings that he left to Alan and Ellie in their motorhome. His voice is portrayed by Jeff Goldblum. J''' '''Jacob Murphy John Hammond Professor John Roxton Jonathan Lyon K''' '''Koldo Orlov L''' '''Lori-Ann Gutiérrez M''' Senator '''Matt Milner Mark Degler N''' '''Naúm Spall Nicolas de Huelva O''' '''Octavius Voulgaris P''' '''Paul Kirby Q''' '''Quirico Abt R''' '''Rosaline Ming Lady Roxton S''' '''Samuel Butler Sean Stisen T''' '''Thomas Murphy Tyler Lee Tyler Lee 'is the son of Amanda and Ben, ''Professor John Roxton's grandson, Holly Graham's cousin, and he was one of the witnesses in the Isla Sorna Crisis and Night of 100 Frights. He is a central character during the events of Jurassic Park: The Dino Target. He lives with his grandfather and cousin at Mystic Manor, playing through the passages and investigating the dinosaurs. Tyler is a Caucasian boy with brown hair and green eyes. He is a boy with an exceptional memory, a great intelligence and desire to become a paleontologist, however, many things changed from what happened with him and his parents in Costa Rica. Tyler also changed attitude since what happened Burroughs Town. He is portrayed by Noah Schnapp. '''U Ulfrida Radovan V''' '''Valentine Wilkinson W''' '''Waldo Kähler X''' '''Xanthippe Dayne Y''' '''Yardan Emms Yvonne Rubie Z''' '''Zósima Kalonimos Category:Dino Target content